


Alone In A Room

by LordryuTJ



Series: Drabbles of Alexandria [3]
Category: King of Fighters
Genre: Butterflies, Comfort, F/F, Forehead Kisses, Libraries, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 10:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14746926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordryuTJ/pseuds/LordryuTJ
Summary: Sometimes it takes inspiration from the divine to help you find your way to a peaceful world.Takes place between the events of KOF: Maximum Impact and MI2 / 2006.





	Alone In A Room

There was only so much that can be handled with one's mind in the midst of a book binge.

8 consecutive hours of study since she set out on this mission of 'world peace', and all that the 'marvelous' witch Mignon had learned thus far is that this rabbit hole of sorcery she intentionally let herself drop into was deeper and more advanced than she was expecting.

The symbolic tumors of frustration rising from the brick walls that the books of white mage witchcraft probably would've healed quicker if she didn't thump herself upside the head – multiple times – with nearly the force of a mallet bouncing down on a cartoon character's head over and over. Unlike a cartoon, it wasn't like a bunch of lumps were to grow out of her head afterwards, but it did put a bit of a damper on her bright pink hair.

"Ahem... miss?"

A man's calm voice spoke up - someone who worked around and about the library at these hours.

"Maybe it's about time you should head on home? It's nearing the closing hour, and I feel you've been a _bit_ too deep into your studies..."

The slight dishevelment in Mignon's hair, and the none-too-happy glare, was probably enough of a response needed for that poor man to back away and leave her be.

"I'll tell you when I've had enough..." She almost wanted to throw one of those books, she was so tired and exasperated with her studies. Any more energy, and she probably would've banged her head against a wall, _and possibly face the prospect of getting thrown out of the library._

She knew she had to put herself through this until the next tournament, and even though she didn't want to back down, she was beginning to realize the strain it was putting on her, in more ways than one.

The window near her indicated an afternoon turning into an evening, the sunlight fading into a peaceful but dark night. She gazed up to it as she laid her head on the books below like pillows, as something shone its colors bright against the glass.

A bright blue butterfly. Pretty, delicate, and kind to the eye, it was enough to put at least a slight bit more warmth in the pink witch's heart.

" _Have patience..._ "

Mignon's eyes sprung wide and her heart skipped a beat – she swore she heard words spoken – in such a soft and alluring whisper – from this butterfly. She had to ask herself, "Mignon's... not going crazy, is she?"

" _Far from it, young witch..._ "

It was then that Mignon started to realize the voice seemed to rest more behind her than anything else. Once she turned around, she nearly fell out of her seat from what she gazed upon...

...the acquaintance of a beautiful yet unfamiliar lady by her side. There was very much a contrast between the two upon just the first sight, with Mignon's varying pinks and reds across her hair and attire meeting an opposition to the mysterious one's almost monochromatic look of white hair and black / blue clothes. The butterfly wings resting in her hair was the biggest indication that she and that little butterfly had to have had a connection.

Mignon shivered a little, unnerved with who she had encountered. Despite that, she hoped for answers. "W-who are you? An angel? …a _witch_?"

The woman responded back, soft and accented. "I'm just someone, who knows as much... if not _more_ , about helping the world achieve peace as you do."

Anything mentioning world peace rang good hopes to , and this was no exception. "...You want to help me?"

The lady in black and blue said, "There's a lot of people on this Earth that need help against what's to come." She inched closer, gazing into the witch's eyes and feeling a handful around the back and length of her hair. "I came to meet you... because you're among those that need it the most."

"Uhh..." Mignon felt her face get nearly as pink as the hair atop her head. "Thanks, miss...?"

What the prospective witch didn't expect to receive from the mysterious beaut for the thanks given, was a light embrace and a kiss upon the forehead to make her blush harder.

She then whispered into the young Beart's ear, "You can call me Luise..." Then she faded away past the witch's eyes...

The butterfly fluttered away from the window.


End file.
